Foreign
by Cosmic Hostility
Summary: He came in the dead of night. They say he's from here, they say he's a Leaf ninja, but why does he seem so foreign? He's so distant, so out there, that noone really knows who he is... YAOI! SasukeXOC, Slight OOCness on Sasuke's part. Chapter 2 coming soon
1. Prologue: Night

So, fourth fic yet. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Diclaimer: Me no own...u got that??

* * *

The dark forms streaked through the night, their muscled forms propelling them at an unmatched pace. There were three, all moving in steady formation. In the center was a man, tall and lean. His hair was silver, so that every ray of the full moon that floated above them in the sky seemed to make it shine. On his back was a smaller form, unconscious by the looks of it. His head lolled on his shoulders, sometimes exposing a bare, stark white neck. His arms bounced lazily in front of the man who carried him, and his legs only stayed motionless because said man made it so.

Flanking him were two girls, both in white cat masks. They were adorned simply with black traveling robes, which must have sweltered in the heat of midsummer night. Yet they fled silently, and not a drop of liquid was shed by either.

The trees whipped past, and soon the moon had come to a peak in the sky. Looking up, the man's single visible eye widened in surprise and began to leap through the branches even quicker if possible. They moved with unmatched stealth, so quick and quiet that they seemed a blur to any onlooker from below. How they could be spotted at all was virtually impossible. But it happened still.

A snake, massive and emerald green, came forth from the darkness, it's eye trained on the man and boy. One of the flanking girls lashed out with her foot, reacting by instinct only, and the snake made an angry hiss, slithering away and out of sight. Through all this, the trio didn't pause, or hesitate. They did it with such precision you would think it was a normal occasion. But how wrong you would be.

The three continued, and soon a masked man sprung from the underbrush, aiming once again for the half-masked man. The flanking women on his left drew a kunai knife with blinding speed, and threw with dead accuracy. The man fell, at least fifteen feet, and was surely dead.

They continued, even more silent if that was possible, and you could feel their alertness, and the tension in the air. It was almost contagious, an atmosphere that threatened to blot out your every sense.

More trees flew by, and the moon had started it's descent in the night sky, before all three stopped, without any form of communication. In front of them rose a wall, hundreds of feet high, made from the trunks of massive mountain trees. Without hesitation, the mounted the wall, jumping on unseen platforms, and soon, they were over into civilization.

* * *

Hope you liked! Please review, even if you don't have an account! I'll take any help I can get!


	2. Kakashi

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, its so hard to get motivated these days. Hey, it's the middle of summer, what can I say? So, hope you like, and tell all ur yaoi loving friends about it, so that they can give reviews and motivate me even more...hopefully. Luv ya all! Cosmo

* * *

Disclaimer: Me no own, cuz then I'd be goddamn rich...and popular...and not writing this. Hmm...what should I have for dinner??

* * *

Kakashi paced the hospital room impatiently, an odd thing for one of his character. The young boy on the bed rustled slightly, and his eyes fluttered open dazedly. He gazed around the stark white room with interest, his eyes exploring every nook and corner thoroughly. For a while he just watched the man pace back and forth while his mind shook off the remnants of unconsciousness.

Kakashi felt the young boy's gaze upon him, and turned to see his eyes wide with interest, his face reminding him of an owl's. "You're awake. Finally," the silver-haired man sighed indignantly.

"W-what happened?" the boy asked in a timid, fragile voice that seemed to waver weakly in the air.

"You don't know?" Kakashi asked incredulously, his voice rising in volume.

The boy flinched at being yelled at. "I-I just wanted to c-clarify," he stuttered through his fear.

Kakashi sighed and went to the window, massaging his temple as he walked. "Well, we broke you out. Finally."

"So, I'm truly free now?" the boy asked, relief seeping from his fragile voice.

"Yes!" Kakashi exclaimed, making the boy flinch again.

"W-why are you so angry?" the boy inquired.

"Am I?" Kakashi said through gritted teeth.

The boy nodded, despite the fact that Kakashi was more interested in the window than him.

"While rescuing your useless, pathetic life, we lost a great ally. His body now lays in the hands of those disgusting jailers. Do you understand now? I had to leave him in the Village Hidden in the Sound for you, you who is as frail and breakable as a fine piece of china. And yet, they say that you are the village's last hope," Kakashi scoffed. "I doubt it."

The silver-haired man turned to see the boy's reaction, only to find him fast asleep. This enraged the sensei more than ever, his eyes widening and the hair on the back of his neck bristling in a silent fury. How easy it would be to plunge a kunai into his heart, to stop his breathing in less than a second. He had one at his hip, and in a split second he could plunge it deep into this worthless boy's chest. He could dispose of the body easily in the expansive forest, and it could never be found. The sensei withdrew a kunai from the pouch at his hip and toyed with it casually. Oh, it would be _so_ easy, like taking candy from a baby. But would it be worth the effort?

The door opened quietly, and a certain green robed Hokage stepped in, fury blazing in her eyes far greater than what the sensei had felt before.

"Don't even think about it. You harm one hair on his head and I will kill you right where you stand," she said in a voice so adamant, so deadly, that it had Kakashi scrambling to store the kunai back into his pouch. "I'm surprised at you, Kakashi. Of all the shinobis in the village, I'm surprised that you would even begin to consider such a drastic measure. Did you really care for him that much?"

The sensei just turned away, his eyes brimming with shame and embarrassment.

"Alright," Tsunadae continued. "I'll let you off with a warning. But if you touch him, I will kill you!" she said, glaring at him from the corner of her eye. "Now, down to business. I need this kid to be up to par as fast as possible, and being captured for a year really didn't help. So, he's joining squad 7 until further notice."

Kakashi looked back at her, astonishment showing in his one visible eye. "W-w-what?" he said incredulously.

"You heard me. Now go tell those genine of yours. And remember: _Not a hair._"


End file.
